The Trix
The Trix are a trio of sisters who act as antagonists at various points in the series. They physically appear in every season except Season 4. They consist of three witches who are also sisters and they descend from the Ancient Witches, the most powerful and evil of all witches to have ever existed. Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (debuts; shadowed cameos) * More Than High School (physical debut) * Save the First Dance * Date With Disaster * Secret Guardian * Grounded * The Day of the Rose * Spelled * Magical Reality Check * The Witch Trap * The Nightmare Monster * Senior Witches Go to Earth * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Ice Season Two * Back to School * Princess of Tides * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Truth or Dare * Magic In My Heart (Stormy only) * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Last Resorts * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * Beauty Is a Beast * Mission to Tides * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * Island of Dragons * The Power Within * Day at the Museum * Little Big Shots * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Witches Crypt * The Spell of the Elements * Fire and Flame Season Five * The Rise of Tritannus * The Sirenix Book * The Power of Harmonix * The Shimmering Shells * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * Sirenix * The Emperor's Throne * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * Faraway Reflections * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * The Shark's Eye * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus Season Six * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx (disguised as fairies) * Shrine of the Green Dragon * The Secret Greenhouse * Broken Dreams * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel * Acheron * Winx Forever Season Seven * New Magic Harmony * The Golden Butterfly * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Eight * Valtor's Shadow * The Wishing Star *Mission of the Prime Stars * The Sparx Festival * Dress Fit for a Queen * Valley of the Flying Unicorns * Tower Beyond the Clouds * The Green Heart of Lynphea * Dance Contest on Melody * The Secret of Harmony * Between the Earth and Sea * Daymond on Ice * The White Fox * Written in the Stars As Sisters The Trix call each other "sisters" and it is assumed that they are indeed really biological sisters, as the concept of witch covens was never be the Trix, therefore acknowledging them as siblings. In "Twinning With The Witches", Griffin tells the Winx that Witches never work in groups as they always tend to betray each other, thus ruling out the possibility of Witch covens existing in the Winx Club universe. Despite this, they use a convergence at one point. Considering the unusual solidarity among them, the fact that all three of them claim descent from the Ancestral Witches, and that they, along with the Ancestral Witches, are the only Witches known to have worked in groups, it is assumed that they are indeed biological sisters. This is confirmed in "The Problems of Love" when Stormy yells, "We're your sisters!" Trivia * The name Trix originates the feminine form of the suffix "-tor" meaning doer and is the suffix for pracantatrix, incantrix, and praecantrix, all meaning "witch" in Latin. The name also originates from the Latin root word tri ''meaning three. * The Trix and Selina are the only female main villains of the series so far, aside from the movie villains. * In the Harry Potter series, one of the Death-Eaters most loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort is named Bellatrix, meaning "''she-warrior". She has a sadistic personality similar to that of the Trix and like them behaves in a cruel, demented and pitiless way, and she also wears clothes similar to those of the Trix in the harry potter film series. However unlike the Trix who work only for their own account, Bellatrix is completely devoted to Voldemort. ** However, in Season 3 they work for Valtor, who is similar to Voldemort, and display affection for him similar to Bellatrix's love for Voldemort, although unlike Bellatrix they later turn against him. * In Magical Adventure, the Trix's appearances were altered. Icy's and Darcy's eye make-up only covered their eyes and not part of their cheeks. Only Stormy remains the same. * In Season 3, the Winx Club's Enchantix allowed them to easily overpower the Trix. However, in Magical Adventure and Season 5, the Trix are more or less able to equal the Winx Club in battle, until their ancestors and Tritannus interfered. * The Trix are back into their original witch forms in the second episode of the sixth season. * In Season 6 Episode 2 it never shown how the Trix got more powerful than the Winx (When they only have Dark Sirenix). * According to Iginio Straffi, the Trix are triplets and were born on May 5. * They came out in the Nickelodeon Winx Club game, Bloomix Battle along with all the Winx. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Villians Category:Needs to be Expanded Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Winx Movies Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Females Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Characters